


Leave me in the cold

by emme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Post War, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa era la Regina di un mondo in rovina, di un paese che, schiacciato dalla pesante coltre di neve, non trovava la forza di risollevarsi dalla guerra che lo aveva dilaniato fino a mostrare le bianche ossa sotto la sua carne marcescente.</p>
<p>[Sansa/Petyr, What if]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me in the cold

**Autore:** Emme **  
 **Fandom:**** Game of Thrones  
 **Titolo:**   Leave me in the cold  
 **Personaggi:** Sansa, Petyr  
 **Riassunto:**   _Sansa era la Regina di un mondo in rovina, di un paese che, schiacciato dalla pesante coltre di neve, non trovava la forza di risollevarsi dalla guerra che lo aveva dilaniato fino a mostrare le bianche ossa sotto la sua carne marcescente._  
 **Rating:** G **  
 **Word:****  1.500 circa   
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, angst  
 **Note#1:**   La storia è per [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078), che ha OTP alquanto creepy e che io non condivido. Il che ci porta a domandare il perché di questa storia. Ebbene non ne ho idea. È uscita e l’ho scritta.  
 **Note#2:**  Il titolo è praticamente il primo pezzo di  _Landfill_ , di Daughter.  
 **Beta:**  Nessuno, se trovate errori di battitura o simili non esitate a bacchettarmi pubblicamente.

 

**Leave me in the cold**

_So leave me in the cold_  
Wait until the snow covers me up  
So I cannot move  
So I'm just embedded in the frost  
Then leave me in the rain  
Wait until my clothes cling to my frame  
Wipe away your tear stains  
Thought you said you didn't feel pain   
**_Landfill_ – Daughter**

 

La neve aveva finalmente smesso di cadere dopo giorni e giorni in cui il cielo non aveva dato un istante di tregua. Le ore del giorno erano brevi e labili e i raggi del sole riuscivano a malapena a trapassare le nuvole cariche di gelo che, imperterrite, avevano invaso ogni angolo del paese.  
Scorgeva, nella città in ricostruzione, uomini e donne intenti ad arrampicarsi sui tetti delle case nonostante il buio, approfittando di quella breve tregua per spalare la neve e impedire che il soffitto delle loro case crollasse sulle teste dei loro figli addormentati.  
I cadaveri di coloro che erano costretti a dormire all’aperto sarebbero stati ritrovati la mattina dopo e opportunamente tolti dalla vista della gente che era sopravvissuta un altro giorno.  
Sansa era la Regina di un mondo in rovina, di un paese che, schiacciato dalla pesante coltre di neve, non trovava la forza di risollevarsi dalla guerra che lo aveva dilaniato fino a mostrare le bianche ossa sotto la sua carne marcescente.  
Ma quella notte Sansa riusciva con difficoltà a concentrarsi sui problemi che ogni giorno era costretta ad affrontare per mantenere la presa sul Westeros e sulla moltitudine di casate, grandi e piccole, che ancora dovevano accettare la sua salita al trono.  
Petyr le aveva insegnato ad allontanare dalla mente i pensieri inopportuni, quelli che avrebbero solo contribuito a distrarla dalle cose importati e necessarie, e Sansa aveva imparato a farlo, diventando padrona in quell’arte della dissimulazione che all’inizio della sua vita a corte non era stata nemmeno in grado di comprendere. Ma quella sera, nell’intimità della propria regale stanza, avvolta in una camicia da notte bordata di pelliccia e dal calore quasi eccessivo del fuoco nel caminetto, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la scena a cui era stata costretta a presenziare per quasi tutta la mattina.  
C’era una piccola parte di lei – quella parte che ricordava ancora che cosa voleva dire essere Sansa Stark, la figlia maggiore di Lord Eddard, e non Sansa Stark, Regina degli Andali e dei Primi Uomini – che ancora attendeva il lieto fine della propria storia, come se la sua strada fino a quella stanza non fosse stata altro che una grande ballata piena di dolori e sofferenze, ma con un felice finale e gioie future.  
E invece la Sansa plasmata da Ditocorto, quella dagli occhi immoti e dalla grazia innata, sentiva dentro di sé la mancata realizzazione di una vendetta da lungo tempo bramata e al tempo una malinconia difficile da spiegare.  
«La mia Regina è pensierosa, questa notte.»  
L’aveva udito entrare: non era tanto sciocca da dimenticarsi di tenere le orecchie aperte e i sensi vigili. Ma ormai conosceva così tanto bene il suono dei passi di Petyr che non si era disturbata a voltarsi per essere certa che fosse stato proprio lui a varcare la sua soglia.  
Ma dopotutto, lui era l’unico ad avere completo e sicuro accesso alle sue stanze senza alcuna necessità di essere annunciato.  
«Non sei felice del nuovo appellativo che oggi ti sei guadagnata?» proseguì lui, per nulla impensierito dal suo silenzio.  
Sansa si strinse le mani lungo gli avambracci e continuò ad osservare la coltre bianca all’esterno, vagamente illuminata dalle luci della città: «Quale appellativo?»  
«Sansa la Magnanima, o la Benefattrice... devi solo dirmi quale dei due preferisci e da oggi in poi sarai ricordata con questo nome.»  
La giovane Regina non rispose. C’era stato un momento, un lungo, esaltante momento, in cui aveva immaginato di scendere da quel trono di ferro, sollevarsi con grazia le gonne, recuperare il coltello che teneva sempre tra le pieghe dell’abito e piantarlo nell’occhio dello Sterminatore di Re. Aveva fantasticato la scena sin nei minimi particolari, anche quelli più raccapriccianti, ma alla fine, come etichetta imponeva, aveva posato il mento sulla mano e, con disprezzo, li aveva lasciati liberi. Tutti e due.  
 _Liberi di salpare per Tarth, sposarsi, avere un branco di figli e lasciarsi alle spalle questo mondo distrutto_ , pensò, divisa tra il disgusto e il rimpianto.  
Se ne rese pienamente conto in quel momento: lei si era risollevata dalla polvere per scalare la montagna e raggiungerne la vetta, e una volta arrivata lassù, pur respirando a fatica, si era aggrappata a quel cucuzzolo con le unghie e con i denti, come un lupo di montagna rimasto privo del proprio branco; Jaime Lannister invece era scivolato giù da quella montagna, rotolando nel fango e nel sangue, perdendo pezzi lungo il cammino, fino a schiantarsi ai suoi piedi, sconfitto.  
Lei aveva vinto, aveva vinto su tutti coloro che avevano sterminato la sua famiglia, distrutto i suoi sogni, giocato con i suoi sentimenti e la sua persona, eppure, apparentemente, il lieto fine spettava a Jaime Lannister.  
Povero, invecchiato, ferito, spezzato e più vivo di quanto lei sarebbe mai stata da quel giorno in avanti.  
Si chiese distrattamente se, nella sua vita, ci sarebbe mai stato qualcuno disposto a farsi uccidere per lei. Se nella sua piccola, sciocca esistenza di Regina dei Sette Regni, qualcuno l’avrebbe amata a tal punto da rischiare tutto, reputazione, onori, titoli, ricchezze e vita, per lei.  
Percepì le dita di Petyr sui propri fianchi e la sua bocca ruvida che si posava su quel lembo di pelle tra il collo e la spalla lasciato scoperto dalla camicia da notte e capì subito che, no, non ci sarebbe mai stato nessuno come Brienne di Tarth nella sua vita.  
«Tu dici di amarmi» disse Sansa con freddezza, senza tuttavia scostarsi da quel contatto di cui sapeva di aver bisogno. «Dici di amare la tua Regina più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo, più di quanto hai amato mia madre.»  
«Ed è la pura verità, Vostra Maestà» rispose Petyr, calcando sulle ultime due parole, il respiro caldo che lei si infrangeva sulla sua pelle.   
«Dunque perché i tuoi occhi non mi guardano mai come quelli di Jaime Lannister hanno guardato oggi la sua donna guerriera?»  
Ditocorto ridacchiò, serrando la presa su di lei: «Ah, Sansa, vuoi forse che ti guardi come un cane mezzo morto di sete fissa una ciotola piena d’acqua putrida?»  
Finalmente lei si voltò, fronteggiandolo, ma senza rifuggire al suo abbraccio, cercando i suoi occhi beffardi e familiari. «È così che definiresti il sentimento che li lega?»  
Per tutta risposta Ditocorto la baciò e lei lo lasciò fare, accogliendo la sua irruenza così come si accoglie qualcosa di noto e conosciuto, disprezzandosi, stringendosi a lui.  
«L’amore porta alla rovina, mia dolce Regina. È la prima lezione che abbiamo imparato, ricordi?»  
Sansa ricordava, con incredibile chiarezza ricordava quando aveva deciso di bandire per sempre dal proprio cuore il sogno di essere amata davvero da qualcuno: l’amore vero era morto con l’estinzione di tutta la sua famiglia.  
«Eppure li invidio» disse Sansa, abbandonandolo e facendo qualche passo in mezzo alla stanza, «invidio quella donna sgraziata e coraggiosa e quell’uomo che dovrei soltanto odiare. Invidio quello che potrebbero costruire insieme, invidio i loro sguardi e il bisogno che mostravano di avere l’uno dell’altro.»  
«Sciocchi e sentimentali. Una tua sola parola e le loro teste farebbero bella mostra di sé, piantate sulle picche, in cima alla torre più alta di questo palazzo.»  
«Una parola che non ho potuto pronunciare.»  
Ditocorto rise e lei lo fissò con un misto di affetto e disgusto.  
«Non hai  _voluto_ , dolce Sansa, perché sapere che da qualche parte, in questo tuo vasto regno tormentato, c’è qualcuno che davvero rischia di raggiungere la felicità è qualcosa di cui non vuoi privarti. Una tortura per la mente e per il cuore di cui non puoi fare a meno.»   
La nuova Regina dei Sette Regni ponderò quelle parole, lo fece per un lungo momento e con grande attenzione, e poi decise che Petyr Baelish la conosceva sin troppo bene.  
«Dovresti pensarla in un altro modo, Sansa» proseguì lui, imperterrito: «Sei una donna fortunata, perché non rischierai mai di raggiungere la felicità e per questo motivo nessuno sarà mai in grado di portartela via.»  
Gli occhi di Ditocorto la fissavano con attenzione, scrutandola come se si aspettasse da lei chissà quale risposta.   
Sansa si strinse nelle spalle, invece, e si limitò a dire: «È un rischio che nemmeno tu corri, Lord Petyr.»  
Lui le si avvicinò di nuovo, le prese la mano e gliela baciò elegantemente, continuando a guardarla in volto, serio: «Questo perché» disse «ho già provato a montare quel cavallo e sono già stato disarcionato. Non ho alcun interesse a provare ancora una volta.»  
E Sansa decise con sicurezza improvvisa che anche lei, su quella sella, avrebbe preferito non montare mai più.

 

_'Cause this is torturous electricity_  
Between both of us and this is  
Dangerous 'cause I want you so much  
But I hate your guts  
I hate you  
 **Landfill** **– Dughter, ripresa**

**Note finali:  
** Una nota linguistica. Per chi come me è fissato con le citazioni a inizio storia... ho scoperto che “I hate you guts” traducibile con “odio i tuoi intestini” significa pressappoco: “ti odio a morte”, “ti odio dal più profondo del cuore”. E niente, l’ho amato in generale e l’ho amato per questa coppia. Adoro i modi di dire inglesi.


End file.
